wastelandfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
История версий Wasteland 2/Patch 4 (build 60792)
Информация о патче * Дата выхода: 18 ноября 2014 * Версия патча: Patch 4 (build 60792) ''' * Требуемая версия игры: '''Patch 3 (build 59820) + Hotfix for Patch 3 Список изменений Общее * This patch is primarily a bug-fixing update to correct a number of critical issues below: * Fixed Canyon of Titan endless combat bug with the raiders in the “junk fort” near Outpost One. * Fixed Canyon of Titan endless combat bug with Diamondback Militia. * Fixed Temple of Titan unending cutscene bug when arrested by Father Enola. * Fixed wrong NPCs turning hostile in Griffith Park by killing gate guard after undertaking Ascension McDade’s quest. * Additional improvements to Colorblind Mode based on user feedback. Геймплей * Bug fix for bonus CON gained through Luck not being saved on level-up. * Camera zoom level is now saved between level transitions. * Players should no longer be able to use Mechanical Repair on dead synths and robots. * Characters should no longer lose allocated (but not confirmed) Attribute points when switching to the Skill tab and then to a different character. * Quest related animals can no longer be dismissed if the quest that pertains to them is still active. * Rose’s Thorn pistol is now owned by Rose, so she won’t give it up. * Removed incorrect modification slots from two backer weapons which could destroy applied mods. * Disarming a land mine in combat will no longer cause you to run into it every time. * Entering or exiting any interior area always moves the full party now. * Fixed certain skills not costing AP in combat. * Adjusted Kekkahbah’s dropset to drop proper SMG/ammo. * Mutant Fly spit attack has 30% chance to add Venom status effect again. * Fixed Extra Strength Pain Relievers healing less than normal Pain Relievers. * "Tasty" achievement will no longer appear if you haven’t even visited the Night Terror. * Tagged Mystery Meat as candy. Интерфейс * Switched item quantity labels to use outlines instead of shadows for increased legibility. * Added some further improvements to Colorblind Mode to affect more of the user interface that it was previously disregarding. * Added a “click to continue” blinker to the Epilogue UI to make it clearer how to proceed. * Switching between characters in the character info menu should no longer break HUD player highlights. * Trinkets will now show up in the Misc. item filter in the Trade and Inventory UIs. * Clamped displayed armor value to zero to prevent negative Armor values causing display problems. * The NPC info tooltip should no longer vanish incorrectly when selecting party members in solo mode. * It should no longer be possible to remove mods in the Trade UI. * It is no longer be possible to open the character info menu during an enemy’s turn in combat. * The ammo count/tooltip should now always be updated when the ammo count changes through various inventory actions. * Area of effect weapon (explosives etc.) should no longer show a chance to critically hit in the HUD. * Added new dialog box for teleports that asks you if you want to gather your party if they are outside a set radius from the teleport. * The loot range UI indicator should show up again. * The “Weapon Fully Loaded” message will take precedence over the “Out of Ammo” message. This should prevent fully-loaded weapons saying “Out of Ammo” incorrectly. * Added a check to avoid double save/loads, which should prevent spamming save/load from creating overlapping load screens. * The Credits screen should no longer start loading the Main Menu more than once. * Added a placeholder grid sprite that is only displayed as loot menus are opening. This should prevent inventory overlap issues in the Ranger storage locker. * Fixed Shovel icon persisting on screen when the loot UI is opened while hovering the Shovel over a pile of dirt. * Letterboxing should no longer occur on the Epilogue UI anymore. * Cursor text on the World Map is immediately repositioned so that it doesn’t start in the lower left corner and pop into position on the next frame. * The Character UI will automatically close when a party member is removed from the party whether from the Character UI itself or via drama. * Control-clicking an item in the item dropoff menu will now behave in the same way as control-clicking an item in the Trade UI. The full stack will be added to the other Inventory without asking for quantity. * Added a scroll bar to the Recruit/Dismiss UI when changing out party members, so their stats will no longer get cut off. * Gameplay Options menu dropdowns now re-localize when the language setting is changed. * Right-clicking to open the Character UI will no longer always open the Skill tab after multiple right-clicks. * The Character UI will now close when a player character dies. * Character and Inventory filter highlights should be retained correctly when switching between characters. * Combat movement range will now be redrawn when a character’s encumbrance changes. * Updated the Field Medic tooltip to match other tooltips. * The tooltip when mousing over a Surgeon item should now match the values of the tooltip when using said item. * Centered the Pause Menu vertically on-screen. * It should no longer be possible to use Escape key to stop fading in after loading a saved game. * The “swap weapon” command should now swap weapons for all characters when in grouped mode. * The current tooltip will be cleared when crouching/standing. * Skills learned from skill books should correctly display bar ticks. * Fixed an extra line that was showing up on certain skill tooltips. * It should no longer be possible to open the character info screen during an enemy’s turn by right-clicking a player portrait. * Switched “I” to default to a secondary key binding for the Character UI. * Log Book detail panel is now reset when selecting a different quest. * Releasing the Highlight All key will clear highlights even while in a UI menu. Разное * Added further fixes to prevent NPCs/characters/enemies very rarely spinning around like tops when issued commands. * Default underwear is no longer saved as clothing in exported veteran characters. * Underwear/default clothing will no longer incorrectly be instantiated on imported characters. * Exported veteran characters should now start the game at full health. * Gave the Heyman Hot Potato a unique sound hook, in anticipation of a new sound clip. * Added the new sound clip for the Heyman Hot Potato. * Fixed an issue that caused some 3D sound effects to play off in the middle of nowhere, thus being out of range. * Added hover and click sounds for some that were missing in the user interface. * Friendly NPCs no longer turn to face the party when combat starts. * NPC follower status is now saved when leaving random encounters. * Fixed bug when melee had to move to attack towards very large enemies sometimes wouldn’t get close enough * Added Dugan’s Worker Bot head turn sound effect to match animation. * Duplicate items for female models should no longer show up in character creation. * Added missing sound effects for Mechanical Repair skill use. Аризона * Ranger Citadel: Fixed raiders’ dead dogs appearing at Ranger Citadel if the player convinced Spyke Alpha to visit the Citadel and then killed the dogs. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue wherein Nur Giebitz did not acknowledge that Kate was elected mayor. * Ranger Citadel: Vargas will no longer clip through his chair when combat starts. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue wherein Sagarra scolded the party even though they saved Highpool. * Ranger Citadel: Cancer Cure and painkiller quests now resolve if Tidemann is killed. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed mirrored texture on the door to Ranger Citadel. * Ranger Citadel: Robert Bowling now retrieves his letter if the player convinces him to visit his sister. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed any combat group or wait trigger errors. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue where General Vargas did not acknowledge the state of Rick Baychowski. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue where the player could snap to grid when combat started and teleport through a wall. * Ranger Citadel: Log book entries related to finding radsuits via Rick won’t be added if the suits have already been obtained. * Ranger Citadel: Robert Bowling will no longer ask the player to deliver a letter after the quest has been resolved. * Highpool: Items used for Laddie’s quest are now flagged as quest items, so they can no longer be lost. * Highpool: Cowering Townie will no longer be present near Alexey’s trailer if the Wreckers have been defeated. * Highpool: Fixed combat group and wait trigger errors. * Highpool: Removed some bad examine text from an overturned table in Jess-Belle’s house. * Highpool: Bergin now reveals the Wrecking Crew Stronghold on the World Map. * Highpool: House fire changed to large environmental fire sound effect to better match visuals. * Highpool Underground: Added a happy animation to Kate’s valve completion sequence. * Highpool Underground: Kate now returns to her position by the computer following a save/load. * Highpool Underground: Opening the last valve now interrupts the active radio transmission. * Highpool Destroyed: Fixed inconsistency in Vargas radio text and voice-over. * Ag Center: Added a portrait to the intercom conversation. * Ag Center: Giant Rabbits in the East Field can now be tamed with Animal Whisperer. * Ag Center: Fixed some fog of war and object visibility issues. * Ag Center: Teleport door can now be used to enter Central Complex. * Ag Center: Kathy will no longer praise Larsen if he’s been exposed. * Ag Center: Added descriptions to Rose’s three special crates. * Ag Center: Removed some examine options from objects that should not have been examinable. * Ag Center: Removed the Lockpick and Brute Force skill uses from a few objects that were already open on level start. * Ag Center: Added missing combat triggers to Rachel. * Ag Center: Infection quest will now resolve if Sue was fired and died at the Infected Pump Station. * Ag Center: Fixed combat group and wait trigger errors. * Ag Center: Fixed an issue wherein killing all of Julio’s rabbits with explosives caused Juilo to enter a bad dialog state. * Ag Center: Fixed an issue wherein herbs in the Central Basement could be Outdoorsman-ed repeatedly. Can now be re-looted if the herb is not taken when the container opens. * Ag Center: Fixed a door showing duplicate skill success chances when hovering cursor over it. * Ag Center Destroyed: Fixed fog of war issues in the Central Complex. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed Ralphy not being able to walk to the playground during a cutscene if he was over-encumbered. * Rail Nomads Camp: Rose now correctly acknowledges the state of the peace process when entering the Choppers’ meeting hall. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed an issue wherein the Surgeon skill would occasionally not trigger correctly on the injured Topekan. * Rail Nomads Camp: Added animation reset node to Quarex’s patrol path. Should prevent him from doing wrong animations in the wrong places. * Rail Nomads Camp: The cutscene where Angela kills Samuel Haas should now always end correctly after Samuel is dead. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed combat group and wait trigger errors. * Rail Nomads Camp: Gorkinovich no longer barks twice when Samuel Haas dies. * Rail Nomads Camp: Quarex likes ET. * Rail Nomads Camp: Added missing John Henry Diary 1. * Atchisons’ Camp: Kekkahbah will no longer fade away if combat starts. * Atchisons’ Camp: Jessie now reacts to Ralphy being killed near her. * Atchisons’ Camp: Can no longer loot the Brake Shoe if peace is complete. * Atchisons’ Camp: Chisel’s description in his hut no longer appears out of context. * Atchisons’ Camp: Added more cover to some combat areas. * Prison: Fixed an endless combat issue caused by enemies being in the wrong combat group in certain conditions after returning to the location post-Damonta. * Prison: Fixed a bug where killing one RSM Grenadier inside Danforth’s base would cause another one to disappear. * Prison: Fixed some behavior with Williams’ daughter cowering. * Prison: Added a text log display name for Red’s computer. * Prison: “Talk to Red” log book entry no longer appears if Red is dead or the party has already obtained the radiation suits. * Prison: Fixed collision issue that could cause party to rarely get stuck underground near Red’s shop. * Prison: Fixed being unable to loot the dead bodies if they lay on the bridge behind Chris VanOverbake. * Prison: Danforth’s dogs can no longer be cured of their illness during combat. * Prison: Danforth’s warning near the line of stones will now only play once per scene load. * Prison: Rebuilt navmesh and grid. Added some off-mesh links to a ramp to fix a broken navmesh issue. * Prison: Set persistent corpse on Tim Messer aka Hole Digger, which will prevent him from disappearing after he dies. * Prison: Added a combat group to the hidden kid near Anna. * Canyon of Titan: After completing Skunk Pig’s quest, certain raiders in the area should no longer attack the party. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed Monk Gunslinger near Outpost 3 not getting angry at the player when party attacked his escorts. * Canyon of Titan: Made sure Bart is dead if player has visited Damonta and never released him. * Canyon of Titan: Added height fog of war colliders to canyon areas to help reveal the fog of war. * Temple of Titan: Fixed combat grid being drawn in a spot where it wasn’t supposed to, leading to characters walking through each other. * Canyon of Titan: Brother Shapiro is now checking if he is a follower before telling himself to stop following. * Canyon of Titan: Changed Pizepi Joren’s bark about Jill Yates’ wounded that implied she knew medical skills (she doesn’t by default). * Canyon of Titan: Fixed endless combat bug with the raiders in the “junk fort” near Outpost One. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed endless combat bug with Diamondback Militia. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed an issue wherein killing Mad Monk escorts generated faction anger at a higher rate than was intended. * Canyon of Titan: Updated raided caravan text description to be more accurate. * Canyon of Titan: Extended the Bart trigger to be half the size of the level. Hoping this prevents Bart from getting stuck with the player and not leaving the party. * Temple of Titan: Fixed unending cutscene bug when arrested by Father Enola. * Temple of Titan: Fixed typo “Wrath if Titan”. * Temple of Titan: Fixed an issue wherein Brother Gorsky implied that the player promised to find tribute even though they did not. * Temple of Titan: Nina and squad should no longer join any combat if they’ve been flagged as doing so. * Temple of Titan: Nina and squad should no longer hide if the camera pans out of view of them. * Temple of Titan: Fixed typos in Dr. Sydney Kyle’s dialog. * Damonta: The storage locker in the hangar now always has the Tank Tread inside it when destroyed; previously it would sometimes be missing if the locker was destroyed. This prevents a potential quest blocker issue in Prison if the player can’t find the Tank Tread elsewhere, as the locker in Damonta is meant to be a guaranteed drop no matter what. * Damonta: Fixed issues that could cause robots to spawn inside the crashed plane cockpit even after clearing it out once already. * Damonta: Description mentioning Baychowski no longer occurs if the cockpit door has been opened. * Damonta: Removed some out of context examine text. * Damonta: Doc. McAuley’s Trade UI now remains open after a purchase. * Damonta: Baychowski no longer barks while invisible. * Damonta: World Map will no longer reveal Silo 7 if it has already been unlocked. * Damonta: “Jaime” keyword will only appear once in Hopi and Magee’s conversation. * Damonta: Fixed a hacked robot that could become unhacked. HACK THE PLANET * Damonta: Robots no longer continue bashing doors when they are hacked. * Damonta: Capitalized “Blood-Stained Journal” name. * Damonta: Fixed a logbook entry incorrectly referring to Red Baychowski as Rick. * Damonta: Fixed missing parent category in Damonta’s music category. * Damonta: If Bart has left the party during the cow quest, he no longer starts the cutscene of him taking the cows back. * Damonta: Added logbook entry to clarify how Binh’s parent’s die. * Radio Tower: Should now be able to use Animal Whisperer on Honey Badgers in the hidden tunnels. * Darwin’s Village: Curing mutants after killing at least one will no longer result in all mutants hating you. It will clear their hate for you immediately now. * Silo 7: Removed examine option from Silo 7 entrance. * Silo 7: Fixed background music not resuming after combat. * Abandoned Railway: Rebuilt nav and grid to fix some collision issues. * Arizona World Map: Removed X-spot for Ag Center and Highpool when radio call is triggered before obtaining the Repeater Units. * Arizona World Map: Pump and Village radio calls now only trigger after Farm radio call has occurred. * Arizona World Map: Pitbull radio call should no longer occur in the wrong places. * Arizona World Map: Wally’s thank you radio call will no longer trigger if he was never met. * Arizona Random Encounter: Added some unique text for David Oshry’s encounter description on the World Map. Калифорния * Santa Fe Springs: Dave’s body will now appear correctly if the player save/loads after securing the perimeter. * Santa Fe Springs: Cat Litter progress now caps at 7 bags in the log book entry. * Santa Fe Springs: Hollywood no longer revealed on the World Map during initial Santa Fe Springs radio calls, as it made no sense for it to appear then. * Santa Fe Springs: Reduced time before Dave lays down. * Rodia: If Dengler offered his Dante quest and Dante has not been met yet, his intro scene will no longer play out and Beatrice will be absent. * Rodia: Beatrice will no longer teleport to a currently visible location inside the mayor’s house. * Rodia: Added dialog for when Beatrice is killed and you go talk to Dante. * Rodia: Fixed issue where gate guards weren’t all clearing their waitToJoinCombat flags if Bullet Grabber was dead. * Rodia: Now preventing saving between the cutscene and the final battle against Dengler. * Rodia: Game now stops combat if combat is running and you shoot Dengler. It will kick off the battle cutscene. * Rodia: Leather Jerks near mayor should no longer bark incorrectly once the town is saved. * Rodia: Rescued mayor now shows you where Angel Oracle is if you haven’t unlocked it. * Rodia: Robert will now heal you for free if you’ve helped him and you’re in his good graces. Before he would only heal for free if you’ve talked with him after coming back to town. * Rodia: Fixed an issue where having Pistol Pete in the party when talking with Willa could cause a game lockup. * Rodia: Switched two rugs in Rodia to be on the correct layer so selection projectors display on top of them. * Rodia: Converted one bank guard to not be melee to fix a large hang-up. * Rodia: Added new log book detail for when you’ve killed Satan and you’ve already started the Virgil/Beatrice quest. * Rodia: Cleaned up logic around returning Satan to Virgil to fix various other annoyances. * Rodia: Log book entry for finding Satan will no longer appear if Virgil is dead. * Rodia: Log book will resolve if anyone has returned Satan but it never got resolved. * Rodia: Changed Dante shed door to a garage door. * Rodia: Lowered door to mess hall to hopefully fix collision. * Rodia: Gave Chris Van Graas a reference to his door so he opens it when he walks through it. * Rodia: Gave Ulric an instigate point so the player cannot talk to him through walls. * Rodia: Fixed grave digger animation to prevent shovel from disappearing. * Angel Oracle: Changed Meson Cannon’s default cursor icon (no longer displays conversation cursor). * Angel Oracle: Fletcher now runs when returning to the execution area to prevent long waits during the cutscene. * Angel Oracle: Mr. Manners’ class now interrupts if combat starts. * Angel Oracle: Fixed issue where a cutscene would remain locked when using the keyword “Chance” during a conversation with Mr. Manners in the commons area. * Angel Oracle: Toaster Heating Element quest now resolves if the Robbinsons take over. * Angel Oracle: Paladino’s goodbye bark now correctly hides the conversation UI. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein Gooch would be hidden after a save/load. * Angel Oracle: Removed XP reward for initial entry in Fletcher’s quest. * Angel Oracle: Can no longer talk to Matt Lee when the armory door is closed. * Angel Oracle: Civility Enforcer Captain will no longer welcome the player back to Angel Oracle if the Mannerites are not in charge. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein the Cannibal, Toaster, and Rodia mayor quests were not resolving correctly when the Robbinsons took over. * Angel Oracle: Conversation UI now hides when Julio says his goodbye bark. * Angel Oracle: Added colliders to walls near the Honey Badgers. * Angel Oracle: Added more missing wall colliders. * Angel Oracle: Fixed it’s -> its in a line by Vulture’s Cry. * Hollywood: Players should now be able to take on Veronica’s quest if the conversation branch is excited before accepting the quest, without using speech skills. * Hollywood: Fixed George Lin not voting for Veronica correctly in the election. * Hollywood: Fixed George Lin repeating a line about needing to clear his shop, even after the player already had done so. * Hollywood: Updated High Ground’s text description to be more in line with the level design. * Hollywood: Cleaned up some dialog with Manny to be less confusing when doing his quest and having previously blackmailed him. * Hollywood: Fixed some issues with the quest to kill Heidi given by Veronica after peace ceremony has occurred. * Hollywood: Changed Dean’s portrait. * Hollywood: Fixed George and Martha barking at player when inside the store and they’re outside it. * Hollywood: Changed clothes on Raquel and Ratboy. * Hollywood: Cleaned up trigger waits to avoid endless combat issues. * Hollywood: Added Snowglobes to Ratboy’s inventory. * Hollywood: Swifty now drops a key to the slaves’ holding cells so they can be more easily opened after he is killed. * Hollywood: Fixed Matthias’ propaganda kiosk talking about events that had not yet happened. * Hollywood: Added examine text to Matthias’ propaganda kiosk. * Hollywood: Fixed being unable to speak to Ascension McDade about the quest to find him if McDade was told about Retribution Jones’ death prior to receiving the quest. * Hollywood: High Ground owners’ descriptions should not be printed in the text log if they are no longer there. * Hollywood: Fixed George only giving an item reward and not XP if you did his quest before actually getting the quest. * Hollywood: Fixed inconsistency between Raji’s log book entry and his conversation at the end of his quest. * Hollywood: Fixed Heidi portrait inconsistency issues. * Hollywood Sewers: Added keycard to old man’s dropset. * Hollywood Sewers: Fixed camera centering on Sensuari cutscene. * Hollywood Sewers: Swifty and his men should no longer be described as present if they are not there. * Hollywood Sewers: Exploding Salt tanks should now produce sound effects. * Griffith Park: If player agreed to help Ascension McDade, he will not go hostile if you kill the gate guard. * Griffith Park: After peace is made, Ascension McDade will remind the player about the radio tower if they haven’t used it yet. * Griffith Park: Fixed some issues with Overseer Alosh that caused errors to be reported in the dev console when approaching him. * Griffith Park: Ascension McDade will no longer talk about dead characters as if they are alive. * Griffith Park: Fixed being able to use “Threat” keyword before “Investigation” in radio call with Vargas, which caused some dialog weirdness. * Griffith Park: Fixed barking issues with the caged buddies. It was causing performance drops when they were all barking at once. * Griffith Park: Fixed some dialog in the Bermudez brothers quest to make more sense depending on how they are freed. * Griffith Park: Fixed lower-case “paladins” keyword in conversation with Maggie. * Griffith Park: Fixed some Turrets being hackable when they should have been too far away to reach. * Griffith Park: Fixed an issue where the player could Brute Force the radio tower in Griffith and break their game. * Griffith Park: Fixed ‘Who is Simms.’ in conversation with McDade not having question mark. * Griffith Park: Updated Overseer Alosh’s description to be more in line with the level. * Griffith Park: Fixed typo in Paladins’ barracks description. * Griffith Park: Added examine text to McDade. * Griffith Park: Sanctity White will now accept Roasted Scorpions as an illicit item. * Griffith Park: Fixed confusing description text on northern gate. * Seal Beach: Dweezle and Johnie should no longer bark at the player through walls. * Seal Beach Underground: Can no longer use Alarm Disarming to open doors to Dugan. * Salt Lake Park: Fixed up confusing keywords showing up for the Honey Badger quest. * Cerritos: Fixed Old Farm Woman description not matching scene. * Los Alamitos: Updated Dekkar’s logbook entries to be first-person. * Redondo Beach: Fixed Bob’s quest log book entries not updating. * Brentwood Dentist: Tipping Curly Bill’s cows is now possible, and starts combat with Curly Bill. * Dengler Mysterious Shrine: Fixed party members floating above ground slightly in certain parts of the level. * Genach Mysterious Shrine: Fixed party movement mode becoming disabled when walking around a specific part of the level. * California World Map: Slightly lowered the Hollywood point of interest on the World Map so it doesn’t appear poking through the ground. Текст / Локализация * Localization updates for all supported languages. * Steam Achievements should now be properly localized across all supported languages. * Several misc. typo fixes for English. Эпилог * Scotchmo should no longer be mentioned twice in the ending if he was sacrificed. Источник Категория:История версий Wasteland 2